


according to plan

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [56]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda experiences Castithan bathing rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	according to plan

“Come on,” Stahma Tarr beckoned, holding her hand out. Stahma, Alak and Christie were already in the large pool. Amanda tried to put on an air of confidence as she stepped toward Stahma's outstretched hand.

She kept moving forward until the water was halfway up her thighs before she sank down next to Stahma. A servant moved forward and started running a sponge down her arms.

The blonde's body was taught until Stahma ran a hand down her arm. “We may not be officially together, Amanda, but in our home, you don't have to feel strained.”

The Castithan woman's true, sweet smile bled the tension out of the former Mayor's body. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the motions, allowing the warm water to seep into her bones.

“I was nervous at first. You get used to it, and then suddenly, you'll feel weird bathing alone,” Christie offered with a smile of her own.

Alak smirked. “Bathing alone _is_ weird.”

When Amanda's eyes closed again, Stahma shared a look with Alak. Amanda still didn't know about Kenya, but when Datak was killed the Castithan woman jumped at the chance to leave the oppression of her husband behind. The other Castithan's frowned upon it, but Alak was still young, so she could get away with openly running everything.

When the blonde's eyes opened, Stahma smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. “What is mine is yours.”

Amanda smiled. “The same to you.”

It was exactly what Stahma wanted.


End file.
